


'The Anime villains Sitcom, and other insane stuff'

by CoolCarnage



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: A very weird sitcom, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Insanity, Odd wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCarnage/pseuds/CoolCarnage
Summary: The lives of many different anime characters, from many different series in a normal town setting.Prepare for weirdness, wholesomeness and plenty of bizarre situations. But mainly with the villains this time.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	'The Anime villains Sitcom, and other insane stuff'

The group known as the Espada were all sitting in different spots in the room, when their leader Aizen walked in.

In the very front were Ulquiorra and Zommari, otherwise known as the two members who always listened to the guy. 

After them were Nel, Harribel and Starrk, aka the ones who listens, but takes what is said with a grain of salt. 

All the other ones were loafing around the room, at best listening with half an ear.

"Good day, my dear Espada. I trust that you have prepared yourself for today`s meeting properly?" Aizen`s voice rang out in its usual arrogant way, 

The patronizing tone he always barely concealed, was present as always, and as infuriating to nearly everyone present as it usually was.

Still, mutters of yes were heard from everyone.

"Wonderful. Now then, as I said last time, the elections for which party will be in charge of the city is about to begin.   
And I fully intend to win and become Mayor of this town."

He paused, looking out over the Espada, his stare making Szayel put down whatever he was tinkering with.

"Szayel, have you done as I requested and researched the other parties that are worth taking into consideration?"

Now under everyone's scrutiny, Szayel stood up while fixing up his hair, his usual smug smile taking shape.  
"I have indeed researched the other parties, as you requested. However, I believe there is only one that truly requires our attention."

He paused, clearly enjoying getting to flaunt what he considered his superior intellect, to the other members.

The other members just glared at him, clearly annoyed.

"And what party is that, might I ask?" Aizen`s deep voice seemed to snap the pink haired man out of whatever praise he was giving himself mentally.

"Oh yes, the party is called..." 

He stopped once again for a brief dramatic pause:

"The Akatsuki."

Meanwhile, in another building:

"The Espada", a man with red hair said.

"And why do you think this group is the one we have to look out for the most, Sasori?" A man with long, dark hair said, looking at the redhead.

"Because, from the intel I've gathered, many of their members have pasts that are similar to our members." Sasori looked at the head of their party, his voice eerily calm like usual. "In my experience, opponents who know your weakness are the most dangerous ones there are."

Madara nodded slowly, giving his subordinate an approving look. 

"A very good point Sasori. I expect the rest of you to look further into this 'Espada' group as well. Any questions?"

While looking out at the rest of his group, Madara felt his frustration begin to build, like it usually did during their meetings.  
Most of the other members were doing completely different things. 

Kakuzu was counting his money, while Hidan was looking back and forth between one of his knives and his hand with, a very disturbing expression on his face. Obito was trying to get as close to touching one of Nagato's piercings without him noticing.  
He on the other hand, was completely absorbed with watching Konan folding some origami, with his back turned to Madara.

Looking at the last pair hoping at least someone other then Sasori was paying attention. Instead, he saw that Itachi and Kisame were talking, both completely ignoring him.

Slowly, everyone began to feel a chill running through their bodies. As everyone began to slowly turn their attention back to Madara, they could all see the dark aura that had started to surround their leader.

While everyone else started panicking, Itachi noticed something. Pointing it out to Kisame, they both tried to draw Madara`s attention.

Seeing the pair, both of whom were generally pretty reliable, Madara raised his hand, making everyone else turn their attention towards the pair as well.

"Yes Itachi, Kisame?

Where is Deidara? We haven't seen him here today, even though Sasori is here," Kisame pointed out.

Everyone finally noticed that there hadn't been the usual arguing about art that there usually was between the duo.   
They then realised, that was likely the reason the meeting had been so peaceful. 

Or at least, more peaceful than their meetings normally were.

"Sasori", Madara turned towards the red-head, his voice making it clear he was desperately trying to contain his anger, "where is your fellow artist?"

Sasori just looked back with a bored expression on his face.  
"He said that he had an idea. Apparently, he believed it would take care of the competition, so he wanted to do it right away", Sasori drawled. 

Expressions of horror began to take shape on everyone else in the room.

"You don't think he's crazy enough to pull something like that, do you?" Nagato asked Konan.

"Do you mean he isn't crazy enough to blow up something that belongs to that other party? Because the Deidara I know, would do totally do that, and enjoy every second of it!" Obito exclaimed with cheer.

"Sasori, where the hell is he! We have to stop him before he does something that will ruin everything!" Madara yelled, the panic clear on his face.

Just then, two loud explosion echoed throughout the city, shaking the building they were in.   
The whole room was silent for quite a while. Then:

"Why were there two explosions?", Kakuzu asked in a nervous voice.   
"If that idiot blew up two buildings, the amount of money we would be taxed for to fix things, would be..."

Everyone except Hidan, gave the old member a disbelieving look, wondering how money could be the thing he would worry most about, even now.

As for the silver haired man:  
"Yo boss, we have to go and check things out, right?!" Hidan asked, the bloodthirst apparent, both in his eyes and from his excited shout.

Everyone turned their attention towards Madara, who was shaking with pure rage. The dark aura around him was bigger then ever.

"All OF YOU, GET OUT AND FIND THAT IDIOT, RIGHT NOW!", Madara roared.

As everyone scrambled to get out, Madara sat down,slouching on his chair, completely exhausted.  
"Why did I have to get stuck with these fools?" He exclaimed in a tired voice...

At the same time, Deidara was standing on top off a building, right next to the now burning building.   
He watched with delight as the police and other authorities arrived on the scene.

Out of one of the cars, two huge men stepped out. One of them had a red shirt, the other a yellow one.

"What the hell happened here" the man with the red shirt asked another cop with a growl.  
"Well sir, it appears to have been the work of a bomb" the cop answered with a nervous tone.

"You do know the elections are starting, right Akainu? This is probably the work of one of parties, trying to put a rival out of the competition, before it even begins..."  
The man in yellow drawled, while fixing his sunglasses.

"Still, I wonder who would blow up the homes of both Aizen Sousuke AND Madara Uchiha.  
The two of them, as well as their parties, are some real scary people...   
Ya know?" 

The man in red glared at his partner.   
"It doesn't matter if they give people nightmares for I care, Kizaru. Whoever it was who did this, will face...

ABSOLUTE JUSTICE!

While Akainu yelled, Kizaru just watched with apathy, while the cop between them sweatdropped...

Back on top of the building, Deidara was hiding, having heard everything. 

"I am so screwed, un..." 

At another house at the other end of the town, a couple stopped eating their lunch for a moment.

Mavis: "Oh dear, what do you think that was?"

Zeref made a frown. "Whatever it is, I just hope Natsu isn't involved somehow..."

In the house next to them, a very muscular man with stopped in the middle of his training. His long, wild hair flowing freely, he sneered at the sounds of the sirens that were driving past them.   
"Af whatever just happened, somehow gets that damm brat locked up, I will go to that insufferable brother of his and laugh in his face..."

Finally, in a massive mansion at the outskirt of town, a very scary looking pair tuned up at what sounded like bombs going off.

"I think it might finally be time for us to move into the town, don`t you dear?", the man asked with a frightening smile.

The woman who sat to his side smiled back at him, her long white hair shining in the light of the sun.

"I do believe you are right, dear. We simply must have a front row seat to whatever chaos is happening now~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was just the intro, but as the fic goes on, there will be more interactions between characters from different series.
> 
> Once again, a big shout out to OceanLord2017, for inspiring me to write this insanity and helping me come up with the main plotline. Go check out their story if enjoyed this!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
